


Ew, Gross

by blunderingcloudwalk



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward First Times, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blunderingcloudwalk/pseuds/blunderingcloudwalk
Summary: Kagura’s feelings about Sougo change over the years.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Ew, Gross

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by the fic “Lumps of fat” by Akely (on Ao3). Honestly, I haven’t been writing fanfic for very long, and idk if it’s considered okay to write stuff based off of other people’s work without asking, but I’d assume it’s fine if I give credit. And also, this is fanfic so everyone’s writing stuff based of off the original author’s work anyway lol
> 
> So, I decided to try and write something explicit for the first time~

Kagura has never really understood sex. She knew what it was, of course. She heard the basics from health class, from movies, from awkward conversations with her friends. But she just didn’t _get_ it. “You’ll understand when you get older,” is what people said, but she’s fourteen years old- she’d be an _adult_ in a few years- and still doesn’t understand. She honestly doesn’t really want to, but she can’t seem to shake the subject from her mind. It’s all because of that stupid Sadist.

Earlier today, the two of them were fighting in an outdoors area of the Shinsengumi headquarters. It was a really good round, too. They were at it uninterrupted for at least half an hour, sparring with punches, kicks, swords, umbrellas, fingernails, teeth- anything was fair game. Their only rule was to not kill each other, because who would they fight with then?

So Kagura had just landed a solid blow on Sadist- planted her foot right into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him- and pinned him down. She was right about to press her umbrella-gun into his neck and force him to surrender when she heard a chuckle from behind her. She knew that various officers usually stopped and watched her and Sadist fight when they were at the headquarters... but why was this guy laughing?

Kagura and Sadist both turned to look at him. The officer was a nondescript man with dark hair- probably one of those background characters. Kagura didn’t remember his exact words, but he said something about the position they were in, and... sexual tension. She felt her face grow hot. Did this guy really think that she and Sadist wanted to have sex with each other?! It was the total opposite! People have sex because they _love_ each other, and she and Sadist were always fighting because they _hated_ each other. Maybe it could be misinterpreted from the position they were in- she was sitting near his crotch, legs on either side of him... it was kind of like a sex position, wasn’t it? But it wasn’t like that! 

“It’s not like that,” Sadist practically stole the words from her mind as he glared at the officer. He shoved Kagura off of him, the fight forgotten. “She’s not even attractive, and she’s just a brat anyway.”

The cop put his hands up. “Hey, I’m just sayin’ what it looked like!”

”Well, you’re wrong,” Sadist corrected him. “And I’m your superior; you shouldn’t disrespect me like that.” His red eyes shot daggers at the man.

Meanwhile, Kagura was still sitting in the grass, bewildered. _Don’t think about it. Don’t think about doing it with Sadist... that’s gross. Disgusting._ Why was her heart beating so quickly? _Ugh._ She got up and shuffled away as Sadist yelled at the Shinsengumi guy.

And now here she was, home alone on a Friday evening, trying and failing to keep herself from thinking about sex, and Sadist, and... having sex with Sadist. The house was too empty. She was just laying on the couch, doing nothing, while Gin-chan was out drinking and Sadaharu was asleep. There was nothing to distract her from her thoughts. Her stupid, disgusting thoughts.

Embarrased, Kagura slid off of the couch and made her way towards Gin-chan’s desk. She peeked underneath and slid a loose floorboard, revealing his secret (well, not so secret, considering that Kagura found them within a few weeks of living here) stash.

Adult magazines.

Kagura had only looked at them once, out of curiosity, and they were honestly really gross. It was just a bunch of pictures of naked women, or half-naked women, or sometimes a woman and a man. And they were always in these weird, unnatural positions and there was ton of... liquids and ugh. _Why do people read this garbage?_ she wondered as she picked a random magazine from the stack. Then again, she was reading them. But it wasn’t because she _wanted_ to, it was just for... research purposes. She just wanted to understand why that guy thought she and Sadist had sexual tension. Maybe those pictures wouldn’t seem as gross this time.

She began to leaf through the pages. _Nope. Still gross._

Kagura found herself imagining what it would be like if she and Sadist were the people in the pictures... _no stop don’t don’t don’t think about it._ It made her heart beat faster. She was filled with this really weird feeling, and she hated it. Even though no one was home, it felt like she was being watched: by the walls, the table, the chairs, Sadaharu...

She slammed the magazine shut. “That’s it! I’m done!” she announced to no one in particular. “I’m erasing this stuff from my mind, and I’m never gonna think about it again.”

And so she didn’t. For the next two days, anyway.

She was taking Sadaharu on a walk, and decided to stop by the Shinsengumi headquarters to pick a fight with Sadist. She couldn’t seem to find him, so she checked his room. Empty. Kagura was about to turn and leave when she remembered her _research_ from the other night. She wondered if Sadist had any. She wondered what his preferences were. It was such a stupid idea, but she glanced around to make sure no one was nearby and entered his room.

”Sadaharu, keep watch for me, ‘kay? If that Sadist comes around, I need you to bark as loud as you can.” The white mountain of fluff bumped her hand with his nose. “Good boy.”

After sliding the door shut, Kagura glanced around Sadist’s bedroom. She had been to it before, but never fully inside. It felt awkward being here alone.

It was a small room. Against the right wall was a short-legged table holding a stack of papers- some sort of Shinsengumi documents, from the look of it- and a framed photograph of a red-eyed, sandy-haired woman. Kagura could tell it was Sadist’s sister, even though she’d never met the woman. Her gaze lingered on the picture. She was beautiful. She looked like a female version of Sadist, except there was this kindness in her eyes. She wishes she could have met her. Then Kagura shook her head. This wasn’t what she came here for, and Sadist could come back at any minute. She turned her attention to the closet door. It seemed like an obvious spot, but the most likely.

Sure enough, she spotted a stack of magazines on the top shelf, not even trying to hide. She reached up and pulled one down. 

Why was she even doing this? She didn’t know. It would just be the same gross pictures again... but for some reason, she was curious. She wanted to know.

There was a large S&M label on the cover, with a picture of a woman, chained up and gagged. Kagura shuddered. She shouldn’t be surprised, considering Sadist’s reputation as a, well, a sadist. It was his nickname and everything. But still, this stuff looked terrifying.

She flipped through the pages, whispering to herself. “ _This_ is what he’s into?” Even though Kagura was very much a virgin, it looked so unrealistic. They were in weird positions, and their proportions were all messed-up: gigantic boobs and tiny waists. Kagura glanced down at her own chest and blushed. Why did she care? She didn’t care. It didn’t matter what size her boobs were because a) she was still a kid and was still growing and b) to hell with what Sadist likes. She wasn’t trying to please him or anything. 

Just as she thought, the pictures were gross. The women were making these weird faces and drooling everywhere- do people really drool that much during sex? And what even _was_ half the stuff they were doing? It looked like literal torture. She decided that if _this_ is what it would be like to do it with Sadist, then she would never, ever do it with him.

Just then, the door opened. A chill ran down Kagura’s spine. “Augh I- SADAHARU! What happened to looking out for me?!”

In response, her dog panted happily and licked the guy standing next to him. Sadist stared at Kagura with a furrowed brow. “The hell are you doing here, China?”

”I, uh...”

He walked up to her and snatched the magazine out of her hands. Sadist scoffed when he saw what she was reading. “Horny lil’ bitch.” He looked down on her. “Don’t go through my stuff. If you’re that desperate, I’m sure you can buy some of your own or borrow them from a friend or something.”

Kagura felt heat spread across her face. ”I’m not horny! Or a bitch! You stupid Sadist, I just- Why do you even read this stuff? It’s disgusting!”

He rolled his eyes. “You’ll understand when you get older.”

She sighed and stood up to leave. She’d probably never understand, but she didn’t really care anymore. Then she turned back. “Can we pretend this never happened?” Kagura felt like this was the most embarrassing moment of her life, and she honestly never wanted to associate this stuff with Sadist ever again.

”Whatever. Just get out, China.”

She left in silence.

* * *

Kagura had always doubted the whole ‘you’ll understand when you get older’ thing. But somewhere along the way, it just clicked. Honestly, sex and porn and stuff still seemed kind of gross to her, but she’d be damned if at least some part of her didn’t want it. She was eighteen now, and she had matured in... various ways.

Lately, things had been awkward between her and Sougo. They seemed to be slowly outgrowing their fights. Over the years, they became a man and a woman instead of a couple of teenagers, and it was weird to throw themselves at each other all the time. Whenever they did fight, she was so _aware_ of his body, and the way it felt against hers. Sexual tension. It took a while for her to realize what really it was, but once she noticed, she couldn’t leave the thought alone.

_Just stop. Stop thinking about him,_ she thought to herself- as if that would change anything. This whole thing was stupid. She decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She pulled on her boots and stepped outside, drinking in the cool evening air. Unfortunately, her thoughts still turned to him.

Sougo was _attractive._ Without a doubt. His chestnut-colored hair was incredibly silky soft, and it perfectly framed his annoyingly symmetrical face. His maroon eyes were wide and innocent, but turned dark and threatening when he fought her. His body was amazing. Strong and healthy, well-defined muscles, smooth skin. Sometimes when she fought him, she didn’t even care about the fight, and just focused on the sensation she got every time they touched. Gosh, she wanted him.

But she wasn’t going to admit it.

First of all, this was _Sadist_ she was thinking about. If she expressed any sort of desire for him, it would be like admitting defeat. And what if he didn’t feel the same? He’d probably just make fun of her anyway. He was an asshole who wasn't worth her time. If anything was gonna happen, he would have to make the first move.

But the thing is, he already technically made the first move.

She sighed in exasperation, watched her breath fog up in the cold. It wasn’t like he really tried to start dating her or anything, but he kissed her once before. She was sixteen. It was on the day she came back to Edo after her two years in space. They had a moment alone, and out of nowhere, he just kissed her and said “welcome back.” She remembered how fast her heartbeat was, how heat spread across her entire body. She liked it, but it was awkward. Instead of returning the kiss or anything, she just pulled away and said “You already said ‘welcome back.’”

”Yeah, but you didn’t respond.”

She felt a thousand unidentifiable emotions run through her. “I’m home.”

They just stared at each other for a few seconds and then he left. They never mentioned it again, but she thought about that moment all the time. She figured he might have kissed for for a few reasons. One was that he simply missed her and was so relieved to see her that he wasn’t thinking straight. Or maybe it was because the last time he saw her, she was a kid, but then suddenly she showed up all mature, with an appearance that was close to an adult’s. Either way, it probably didn’t mean anything. It was just a heat-of-the-moment type of thing. 

But ever since, part of her always wondered if he was actually attracted to her, if he actually had feelings for her. What if she hurt him by pushing him away like that? Ugh, she shouldn’t be thinking about this stuff. It was two years ago, and she couldn’t go back and change things. Besides, she didn’t know if she would even want to do it differently if she could go back. During that time, she wasn’t ready for a relationship, being all stressed out over the stuff with Sadaharu and Gin-chan and Utsuro. And even though she was more mature than she was at fourteen, she didn’t really understand her feelings the way she did now. If there was a good time to get together with him, it was the present. That is, if he was actually into her.

Kagura crossed paths with a man in a dark uniform, then did a double-take and turned back.“Sadist?”

Of course he would show up, just when she was trying not to think about him.

He gave her a blank expression. “What do you want?”

She knew what she wanted. ”Let’s fight. It’s been a while.”

So they fought, but for some reason, it ended quickly. It was just a fight like any other, but then something- gravity, the laws of physics, the universe itself- pushed them together and they ended up making out.

Of course it wasn’t some unseen force, but it sure felt that way. Kagura was distracted and wasn’t trying very hard to beat Sougo. Before she knew it, he ended up on top of her and she leaned in a little, and then it just happened naturally. Like it was meant to happen; and maybe it was: all those years of awkward tension felt like they were for this moment.

She bit his bottom lip and tugged on his hair. His hands moved up and down her waist, their bodies pressed against each other, shifting to the rhythm of some silent song. He whispered in her ear, asked if she wanted to go someplace. She said yes.

And now, here she was: on a bed in a hotel room with Sougo. 

It was painfully awkward. During the time between their kissing, and then walking to the hotel and checking in and everything, it kind of felt like the mood was gone.

She broke the silence. “So, uh... we’re doing this?”

He blinked. “Yeah, if you want to.”

She held his face and kissed him. Making out seemed safer than talking at this point. He started unbuttoning his shirt, and she did the same with her cheongsam, still managing to keep their lips together.

She pulled back to lift her dress over her head. Damn. She was really doing this. Sougo was shirtless, and she was in her underwear, and _damn_ Sougo was shirtless. She had seen him without a shirt plenty of times, but this was strikingly different. This time, it was for her. She placed a hand on his bare chest, unintentionally feeling the quickness of his heartbeat.

She softly kissed his neck, his shoulder. His hands fumbled with the back of her bra, and she remembered she was wearing one that didn’t clasp in the back. She suddenly felt self-conscious. Sports bras aren’t sexy. Even she knew that. But it’s not like she knew what was going to happen tonight, and it’s not like she was trying to impress that sadist, anyway.

“You have to, uh, lift it up,” she mumbled.

”I figured.”

She raised her arms so he could take it off, and then she was topless and braless in front of Okita Sougo.

It wasn’t fair how embarrassed she was. It was just... she could tell that he had experience, and she didn’t. What if he was comparing her to other girls? _It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter._ His expression was unreadable, and Kagura was suddenly uncomfortable with eye contact so she looked at his shoulder instead.

Sougo wordlessly cupped her breasts in his hands and began to fondle them. His thumbs traced small circles on her nipples, and she pressed her mouth into his, not wanting him to hear her moans. He leaned down and sucked, swirled his tongue around the hardening nip. She grabbed a fistful of his hair. Damn was he good at this.

” _mmmm... Sougo...”_

So what if she used his given name? She didn’t care anymore. The mood was right.

Kagura watched as Sougo pulled away from her chest, turned to drape his legs over the side of the bed, and unzipped his pants. She felt herself getting all hot and sweaty at the sight of him pulling down his pants, then his boxers.

Sougo was absolutely beautiful naked. Everything about his body was just... perfect: his legs, his ass, his muscles, his proportions, even the scars that crisscrossed over his skin.

Kagura’s heart pounded as she glanced at his crotch. She didn’t know why she was so embarrassed about it. She had seen dicks before, being a Gintama character. But those were always censored. And they sometimes came up in Gin-chan’s magazines... but it was never a _full view_ like this: red and sticky, standing up and staring her right in the face. And it was _Sougo’s_ , at that. She kept her gaze on his cock. It honestly looked grosser than she thought it would: all fleshy and veiny and stuff. She wrinkled her nose. “Ew.”

He looked at her with a teasing smirk on his face, but he appeared to be slightly offended. “China, you’re hurting my feelings. How would you feel if I said ‘ew’ when I took off your bra?”

Ugh, this whole thing felt so weird, doing it with Sadist. “Well, it’s different. Dicks are _dicks._ They’re gross. But everyone likes boobs. They’re round and soft and fun to hold.” She took her own pair in her hands. Kagura didn’t even know what she was saying anymore. She felt like an awkward mess.

He looked confused, and she didn’t blame him. ”Well if that’s how you feel, you should just do it with a girl instead.”

”It’s not like _that_! I just...” She couldn’t seem to finish her sentence. It was an uncomfortable combination of feelings. She wanted to do it with Sougo, a lot. But for some reason, she was so intimidated by it, and she hated to be all vulnerable in front of him.

His expression changed to something she’d never seen before. He looked almost... gentle. “Hey, I get it. It’s your first time, and you’re nervous-“

“I am _not_ nervous!” she protested.

That was a lie. Kagura was incredibly, embarrassingly nervous... but she wasn’t about to admit it to that sadist.

“Fine,” he deadpanned. “But if you _were_ nervous, I’d want you to know that there’s nothing to be afraid of, okay?” His voice grew softer. “It’s... actually my first time, too.” His face was red and his eyes shifted as spoke.

_His first time?_

All of a sudden, Kagura burst into laughter, her worries forgotten. She had been thinking of Sougo as some guy who had sex all the time and knew all the things you needed to know and was judging her and everything, when he was actually a _virgin_? She realized that he was probably nervous too, and it made her feel a lot better. And it was also hilarious.

He frowned. “Oi, shut up! I only told you that so you’d feel better. You were practically shitting yourself with fear. Besides, you’re a virgin, too!”

She took a deep breath. “Yeah, but you’re... Okita Sougo.”

”So?”

”You’re _hot,_ and you always rank so high in the popularity polls and you’re like the Prince of Sadists or whatever, and I dunno... I always thought you did it all the time.”

“Just because you’re so thirsty for me, doesn’t mean that every woman in Edo is. Besides, it’s not like I couldn't get with anyone; I just never wanted to. Until now.”

Kagura felt herself blush. The way he said it almost sounded almost romantic. “So, I’m special?”

“Well, sure. Whatever you wanna call it.” Gosh, he looked _embarrassed._ It was adorable.

She took his cock in her hands, tentatively touched it. She didn’t really know what she was doing, but it couldn’t be that difficult, based on what she’d seen in porn. She lightly traced her fingers all over, putting little bits of pressure, and paying attention to what was most sensitive and what he liked best. It was nice, seeing him like this: all sweaty and flustered; nothing like the calm, cool Sougo she knew.

Kagura began to suck gently, just at the tip. It felt kind of weird to take it in her mouth, but also really good. She was filled with this heat, this _need-_ she reached down to rub her clit with one hand while fondling Sougo’s balls with the other. She wanted to concentrate on him right now. 

She found a weak spot at the underside of his head. She licked and his legs trembled slightly as he quietly hissed her name.

” _Kagura_...”

She loved to hear it. And she liked how Sougo was basically at her mercy. She quickened the pace of her tongue and watched him grow more desperate- then pulled away completely.

He glared at her, red eyes flashing with annoyance. “Don’t tease me, China. I’m the one who should take the lead here.”

She scoffed. “What makes you think you have the right to lead anything, cherry boy?”

”Shut up.” He grabbed her by the hair and roughly shoved his cock deep into her throat- too deep. Kagura felt herself gag and cough painfully. She shoved his hips away, and they separated. She flopped down onto the bed, panting. 

“You’re so fucking annoying,” Kagura muttered as she caught her breath.

He smiled innocently. “I know.”

Even though Sougo was being obnoxious, part of her kind of liked it. “Hey, let’s... do it.”

“Are you ready?” he asked.

”Yeah, are you?”

”Yeah.”

She sat on his thighs, he held her waist, and they kissed. Sougo bumped his forehead against hers. “We need a condom.” 

“Oh.” She didn’t think of that.

”I mean, it’s a love hotel, so they gotta have some somewhere. I’ll get up and look for one.”

”We could just... not use one.”

He frowned. “Kagura, I’m not gonna risk getting you pregnant.”

She knew it was irresponsible, but she didn’t want to interrupt what they had going on, and she really wanted to know what it felt like to do it raw. Just this once. “You could pull out, yes?”

”I guess, but there’s probably a risk...”

”Pull out even earlier than you think you need to, and then you could, like, finish in my mouth.” 

“ _mmm_... okay,” he mumbled into her lips.

She gripped his shoulders as she lowered herself onto his cock. It felt _big_. Not that she had anything to compare it with, but still. She squeezed her eyes shut and rested her forehead against his, breathing heavily.

“You okay?” 

”Yeah, I’m good.” She felt better than good. Euphoric. She began to slowly grind against him. Sougo supported her back with one hand and used the other to play with her breasts. He thrusted upward.

” _Augh-mnnnn_ Okita... keep going” she gasped.

Kagura felt her walls tighten around his cock. She clung to him with her arms and legs, kissed him as this sensation spread across her entire body and she trembled, sweating and panting his name again and again.

Sougo pushed her off of him, pulled out his cock and thrust it into her mouth, then shoved a couple of fingers into her sex. It was an awkward maneuver, but it worked _so well._ It felt like the entire earth was singing as her mouth was flooded with him.

It didn’t taste good. It tasted gross, but she loved it for some unknown reason. She loved how a strand of spit connected her tongue to his cock when he pulled away. She loved how his cum dribbled down her cheek. She loved how he wiped it off and how she sucked his fingers. She loved Okita Sougo.

She laid next to the man and wrapped her arms around him. “How was it?” he whispered. 

“Fuckin’ disgusting.” 

He kissed her. “So are you.”

* * *

The next morning, Kagura was awakened by an annoyed voice. “Oi China, are you awake? I’m hard.”

She turned to see Sougo’s dark red eyes staring at her. _What the hell?_ Then she recalled the events of last night. _I... had sex. With Sadist. With Sougo._

Waking up next to him felt surprisingly romantic. She wanted to wake up next to him for every morning of the rest of her life. “Good morning to you, too.”

His expression changed to something softer as he caressed her cheek and kissed her. “So, you wanna go for another round?”

”Yeah.” She paused. “I’m gonna get a condom.”

”You didn’t seem very concerned about that last night.”

”Well, that was an impulsive, one-time thing.”

“Yeah, I guess we should be responsible.”

She got out of bed, stretched as she stood up. “I think I saw some on that table by the door.”

Sougo let out a low whistle. “Damn.”

”What?”

”You’re naked.”

She huffed. “You don’t say? Honestly, are you even capable of giving me a real compliment?”

He paused for a moment, as if it was a challenge, and he was determined to win. “Fine. Kagura, you’re beautiful. Your skin is flawless, your breasts are perfect in shape and size. Your eyes are the bluest I’ve ever seen, your hair... cascades down your back in shining shades of vermillion.” Kagura froze. What was this guy doing? His voice sounded... honest and loving. She had never seen this side of him before.

He continued. “Your legs are long and lean and gorgeous, your muscles are well-defined. Your lips are soft and agile. But even more impressive than your appearance is your strength, and bravery-“

Kagura felt her face burn. “What the hell are you doing?”

He looked at her blankly. “You wanted me to compliment you, right?”

”Well, yeah but... I didn’t know you could do _that_. That was like... poetry.”

He scoffed. “Well, you must have never read a poem before if you think that was poetry. I was just talking, telling you... what I think of you.” His face turned red and she could tell he realized how sappy his little speech was. But even though it was kind of cheesy, it was wonderful. It was probably the most romantic thing that’s ever happened to her. 

“Uh, anyway,” he mumbled. “Let’s fuck.”

Kagura handed him the condom. “Do you even know how to put it on, cherry boy?”

”Shut up. I’m not even a virgin.”

”Wait, you’re not? You lied?”

”I didn’t _lie_ , dumbass. I’m not a virgin, and neither are you. Not after last night.”

”Oh.” She blushed. “Right.”

He pushed her down on the bed and touched her sex. “Damn. Already wet?” He licked his fingers.

”Shut up. Just... do it.”

It felt different being underneath him. Not bad necessarily, though she could see that annoying glint of superiority in his eyes. She liked how close he was. His arms were around her like a little cove, and he was practically laying on top of her. It felt intimate.

When they finished, he did lay on top of her, with his full weight. “Get off. You’re suffocating me.”

”I know you like it.”

She did like it. It was so _cozy_ , like he was a giant blanket or something. They laid together in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kagura announced that she needed to take a shower.

” _We_ need to take a shower,” Sougo corrected her. 

Showering together seemed like it would be awkward, but it was actually really nice. Being so close to Sougo, touching him and everything. She genuinely felt like she was falling in love.

Sougo finished soaping up Kagura’s back and asked her to turn around.

”Why?”

”Because.”

She turned and he felt up her breasts with his slick, soapy hands. It felt really arousing, and she blushed. “Why’re you trying to turn me on? We just had sex.”

He shrugged, a slight smile on his face. “They’re round and soft and fun to hold.” 

Kagura flinched as she recognized her words from last night. “Quit making fun of me!” She playfully shoved him, momentarily forgetting that they were in a slippery tub. Sougo hit the ground hard.

She peeked down at him. “You okay?”

He extended an arm to her. “Help me up, bitch.”

She grabbed his hand, only to have him pull her down with him. She gasped as her back slammed into the solid ground. “That hurt!”

He gave her a smug smirk. “You should’ve seen it coming.”

Eventually they finished their shower and began to dry off. Kagura was playing with Sougo’s hair, mesmerized by how it stuck up in all directions after he toweled it dry. She suddenly spoke up. “We should do this more often.”

He sighed contentedly. “Yeah. You know, even after we get married and have kids and everything, I still wanna do this type of thing all the time.”

She nodded, then did a double-take. 

“Wait. Did you just... propose? On our first date?”

“No! I... forget it. I mean, it was just a thought.”

Kagura smiled. She never thought that Sougo would be the type to want to settle down and have children. He loved her, he really did, and she could see this love bringing out a new side of him. 

“Well,” she tugged at a lock of sandy hair, forcing him to make eye contact with her. “It’s a nice thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it feels like the story was kinda all over the place, that’s because I wrote it all at once without any pre-planning or anything. I didn’t really know where I was going with it, but I think it turned out ok ^_^
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts!


End file.
